


Friday Night's Mistake

by starrynightdreams



Series: Dead by Baelight Discord Server's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 1990's club scene, Blood, Consensual Sex, F/M, Stabbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, major character as in you, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdreams/pseuds/starrynightdreams
Summary: One shot for the Dead by Baelight's server Kinktober -  Day 2: Trap------“Excuse me,” you heard a voice behind you, causing you to jump in your seat and spin around to lock eyes with the most gorgeous looking man, realizing it was the man from the corner and how he looked so much better up close.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Series: Dead by Baelight Discord Server's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Friday Night's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I figured since I did day 1 and 3 together that it would be okay for me to finish and post a day late :'D 
> 
> Anyways! I was inspired by Monster by Lady Gaga to write this so the 90's channel was playing the whole time I wrote this to really get me in the groove of things lol I hope you guys enjoy

You were not the type of person who would go out on Friday or Saturday nights to let loose and enjoy life, to break away from the stress of your job or to have a forgettable one night stand. That just wasn’t your scene, and your friends for the most part respected that about you, not pushing you to come out whenever they asked. You appreciated it however that they bothered to ask at all, and even though you always said no, it felt nice to be included if only for a little. 

No, your favorite pastime on those nights was to curl up on your loveseat with a good book and a glass of wine, wishing nothing more that you lived a different life and that you  _ did  _ go out with the girls. You always told yourself that maybe next time you’d say yes, that you would love to put on an outfit that would make your mother weep if she  _ ever _ caught you in it, but things never changed when it came to you. 

Except for this Friday night. 

You don’t know how they were able to finally convince you to go, but that didn’t matter anymore because you were there at the nightclub, wearing a bikini top and some joggers with glitter on your face and two drinks in your hands. 

You couldn’t deny that you were having a little bit of fun, but your anxiety was slowly starting to rear its ugly head as you tried to find your friend group among the masses. With music blaring in your ears and people bumping into you as they danced along, it was a miracle that you even made it to your table with drinks still mostly in their respective cups. 

Only one of the girls was still sitting down, here eyes lighting up as you set the two drinks down on the table.

“You’re a blessing!” Her friend shouted over the music, immediately grabbing the margarita and sipping on it as you took your seat next to her. 

“Where are the others?” You had to shout back, looking out across the dance floor to try and find them. 

Your friend shrugged her shoulders. 

“I couldn’t hear them but I think they went to the bathroom. Hey by the way,” she turned to look at you, eyes glinting with none other than mischievousness that had you rolling your eyes. 

“What,” you groaned, knowing exactly what she was about to say next. 

“That guy over there in the corner has been watching you like he’s trying to undress you with his mind,” she emphasized by shooting her gaze over to said corner for a second before looking at you again. You took the hint and turned your head slowly, looking for the corner she was referring to when you saw  _ him _ leaning against the wall, a drink in his hand and the other in his pocket. He was definitely staring in your direction but whether it was towards you or your friend, you weren’t sure. 

“I think he’s looking at you,” you commented when you turned around to face her again, only to realize you were talking to thin air. 

She fucking ditched you. 

Quickly you turned back to check if the guy was still staring but he wasn’t there anymore, having vanished as if he was a ghost or something. 

You glanced back down to your glass and felt a little disappointed that he actually  _ wasn’t _ checking you out. It’s not like you came out to find anyone or impress a bunch of strangers but you couldn’t help feel a little embarrassed at the situation. 

“Excuse me,” you heard a voice behind you, causing you to jump in your seat and spin around to lock eyes with the most gorgeous looking man, realizing it was  _ him _ from the corner and how he looked  _ so much better _ up close. 

He knew he had startled you if his smirk was anything to go by, and you were so thankful that you weren’t sipping on your drink when he stunned you or else this would’ve been much more awkward for you. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” he teased, rubbing the back of his neck and letting his smirk curl into an actual smile. 

You couldn’t help but zone in on his outfit, subconsciously licking your lips at the shirt unbuttoned low enough to expose some of his chest, the brown leather jacket that seemed almost too tight for him hugging his arms and the dark blue jeans that also seemed too tight for him. 

“You’re good,” you nearly choked on your own spit, letting your eyes wander back up towards his face and feeling your insides churning at the brief flash of hunger in his eyes. 

“Care if I take a seat?” He gestured towards one of the chairs at the table, waiting until you nodded to pull one out right next to you and settling down on it. You realized he had ditched the drink he had earlier for what looked like water, watching intently as he placed the glass on the table near yours. 

Okay so he  _ was _ checking you out if he’s still there with you, having not been scared away by your obvious eyeing him up and down. Cool. Sweet. Still didn’t mean anything. 

“So what’s a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?” Even though he had to be loud for you to hear him, you could still tell that he had such a lovely, deep voice that sent sparks down your spine when he stared straight into your soul. 

“I came with friends, actually,” you answered, although your empty table was not doing you any justice as he looked around. 

“I can see that,” he joked with you, flashing his smile again as you snorted. 

“Obviously they fucked off somewhere else,” you laughed, leaning back in your chair and tapping your fingers against the hard table. 

You were never any good with flirting, but you hoped that the couple of shots you had when you all had first arrived was already in your system enough to get you that shot of confidence. 

“What about you?” You turned the question back around on him, not wanting to say anything else in case you embarrassed yourself. 

He quirked an eyebrow as if he wasn’t expecting it, but he grabbed his water and took a sip before answering, “I’m here to document how this club is doing so I can give a proper review of it for my job.” 

Your brain couldn’t wrap around his words at first, and your confusion must’ve shown on your face because he continued with, “I’m a reporter for the Roseville Gazette.” 

Now that was less confusing than his first answer. 

“A reporter, huh? That’s pretty cool,” you said, raising both eyebrows at him before sipping from your drink. “Do you normally review the hotspots of Roseville or was this just thrown on you because nothing exciting ever happens here?” 

He chortled at the jab but took it in stride. 

“More like I just moved here and the big bosses want to see if I'm the real deal or not.” 

So he was new in town. You could work with that. 

“How long have you been here….” You blanked, realizing you never got his name. Thankfully he was following where you were going and held out his hand for you to shake. 

“Jed. Jed Olsen. And you?” 

You gave him your name but for some reason you had the nagging feeling at the back of your head that maybe you should’ve held off a little longer. You brushed it off to just not knowing the guy. 

“That’s a pretty name. I’ve only been here about a week or two by the way.” You blushed at the compliment, already ignoring the rest of his words as you watched him speak. He really had a nice voice and an even nicer face with his stubble and brown bangs framing his forehead. 

“-don’t you think?” 

Wait, what? You zoned out on accident and you could feel your cheeks heating up when he caught you. He didn’t seem angry about it, however. If anything, he seemed more enamoured but you couldn’t help feel embarrassed that you didn’t hear a single word he said. 

“I’m so sorry, can you repeat that last part please?” 

Jed never dropped his warm smile, making you feel better as he said, “It’s kind of fucked up that your friends ditched you, don’t you think?” 

Ah. 

You mulled it over for a little, but considering the fact that he wasn’t wrong and how they practically begged you to come out with them did sort of piss you off. What if some creep came over and tried to take advantage of you? It’s not like you could see any of them anywhere so what was the chance that they could see you if you were in danger? 

The tequila finally hit. 

“You know Jed, it  _ is _ fucked up that they left me behind. It’s not like coming out tonight was their idea or anything,” you punctuated with rolling your eyes, letting sarcasm drip from her voice as if it was venom. You could’ve sworn you saw something else flash behind his eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. 

If they were going to leave you behind then maybe you should let loose and go wild. Make them feel guilty for ditching you. 

You leaned forward and grabbed his hand, your awkwardness and shy personality be damned as you stood up and dragged him up with you. 

“Let’s dance,” You told him, pulling him out onto the dance floor surrounded by sweaty people pushing and shoving as they moved along to the music. 

You dropped his hand as you found a spot right in the middle of it all, throwing your arms up into the air and letting your body follow along with the beats of the song. Your eyes slipped shut as you got more into it, gyrating your hips and gasping when you felt two hands on your waist and a body pressed up against your back. That’s when you realized there was a hefty smell of men’s cologne and turned your head to eye at Jed, making sure it  _ was _ him and not some random who pushed him out of the way. 

One of your arms came down to rest your hand on his while the other arm reached back to cup the back of his neck, keeping him close enough for him to feel your hips moving against his front side. You could feel the way his breath hitched in his throat as he nibbled at your ear, his warm breath ghosting over your skin and making you feel goosebumps all over your body. An obvious bulge was starting to grow behind you and you pressed up against it again, and again, and again, reveling in the breathy moans he was making in your ear before he kissed down to the junction in between your neck and shoulder, biting the sensitive area and causing your hips to stutter. 

You were thankful that the music was blaring and that everyone around you  was too entranced in the music because you let out a sinful moan at the sharp pain of his teeth. You almost thought he broke the skin but then he started to suck on the area and your knees gave out on you. Jed was still holding your waist with an iron grasp so you didn’t fall to the floor like you thought you were going to, quickly righting yourself up again as he pulled away from your shoulder with a small pop that only you could hear. 

There was no doubt in your mind that you were going to have a dark bruise there in the morning, and you couldn’t bring yourself to care as much. What did you have planned anyways?

His arousal was grinding against  _ you _ now, and you felt yourself getting wetter by the second as your mind started to wander away with thoughts of where else he could shove his cock. Maybe it was a good thing your friends left you, or maybe this was their plan all along: leave you alone so that a man could come up and sweep you off your feet. 

Either way, you were not leaving the club alone tonight and that excited you even more. 

The song changed and you were suddenly twirled around flushed up against his chest as he stared down at you with nothing but pure carnal urges, a hand flying up into your hair and tangling his fingers in the strands to pull you into a devouring kiss. It was rough and there was nothing intimate about it at all, just pure passion and lust that made you dizzy with desire. 

“Wanna get out of here?” he asked you with restraint, trailing kisses from your mouth down to your collarbone before coming back up for a more chaste kiss. 

“Please,” you breathed out, feeling your panties become absolutely drenched when he pulled away from you, grabbing your hand and leading you back to your table. You grabbed your wallet and jacket - which you just realized you left out for anybody to come and steal - and followed Jed out of the club into the chilly night. 

“I live about 15 minutes from here,” he offered, letting you decide if you wanted his place or yours but you needed to fuck him right then and there. 

“I’m too far, let’s go,” you answered before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and crashing your lips into his for a brief moment. 

He groaned at the rough treatment and wasted no time in dragging you to his car, opening up the passenger door like a gentleman before getting in on the driver’s side. You both buckled up before he turned the engine on, looking behind the car as he backed out of the parking space and got onto the main road. 

The ride was silent but the tension was so incredibly thick between the two of you, especially as you laid your hand down on his thigh and  _ squeezed _ , feeling a pang of pleasure shoot down to your sex when he bit his lip to stifle a moan. 

You were quickly beginning to enjoy teasing him as he drove, moving your hand up further inch by inch and pulling away when they arrived at his apartment building. 

“That’s just mean,” he sighed as you pulled away all together, a giggle escaping your lips when he shot back a glare at you with no heat behind it. 

You got out of the car quickly, waiting for him to come around and lead the way before you got cold feet. 

Jed locked his car and jogged up to the gate to his building, typing in the code to the door and opening it up for you to enter first. You thanked him with a small curtsy and giggled when he snorted, standing to the side to let him get in front of you. 

Two flights of stairs later and you were at a door that Jed was struggling to open. He swore this was his apartment and that he wasn’t breaking in, it was just that the lock could be finicky when it wanted to be. You shook your head but understood what he meant, having a lock just like that back at your place. 

He finally got it to open and gestured for you to enter first yet again, making your heart pound against your chest at how kind he was for such a small gesture. 

Looking around his apartment, you could tell he has just finished unpacking most of his things, with a couple small boxes here and there of stuff he hadn’t had a chance to put up yet. His walls were bare but that seemed to come with the territory of any young, single man living on his own. 

There was at least a couch to lounge on in the living room so after you slipped your shoes off and left them by the door, you hurried onto the plush cushions and set your wallet down on the coffee table. 

You didn’t hear Jed closing or locking the door but he joined you soon after and wasted no time in pulling you on his lap, immediately latching onto your neck again as he littered kisses all over. 

You straddled his lap and leaned your head back, allowing him more access than what he had back at the club and letting out little mewls at the soft sensation of his lips and stubble rubbing against your skin. 

His hands reached under your jacket to grasp your shoulders, squeezing once before shoving the offending piece of clothing down your arms. You finished the job by yanking your hands out of the sleeves and throwing it somewhere behind you, reaching up to cup his face and pull him back enough for you to lean down and catch his lips with your own. 

The kiss this time around less urgent but just as passionate as the others, letting your lips meld with his and moaning when you felt a tongue prod at the seam. Jed took this moment to slip his tongue in, caressing your own with it as he explored your mouth. He tasted like tequila - or was that just you? - and you couldn’t get enough of it as you sucked on his tongue. 

While the kissing was more than nice, you needed more than just your jacket being removed. You pulled away from the kiss and got to work of ridding him of his own, shoving it down his arms and moving on to unbuttoning the rest of his shirt while he did the rest. Soon enough your hands were roaming over his bare chest and you almost cried at how fit his body was. 

Attractive, a great smile, perfect hair, a gentleman  _ and _ a fit body? With a stable income? Literally the perfect man for you to bring home. 

“How do you not have any flaws,” you murmured as you leaned in for another kiss. His lips were like a drug and you were quickly becoming addicted to them, but there were more pressing matters to attend to, such as the cock that was straining desperately from inside his jeans. 

The idea of fucking on the couch wasn’t a bad idea, and one you were leaning towards more and more as seconds passed but you were a lady, and ladies liked to get their back blown out on a mattress. 

You begrudgingly scooted off his lap and moved away from the couch, eyeing the only other door in the apartment that had to be his bedroom. 

Glancing over your shoulder, you locked eyes with him and winked, making sure to sway your hips as you walked to his room, shimmying off your joggers as you went. You left the door open as an invitation, spreading yourself out on the giant bed in the middle of the room, propping yourself up with the many pillows he had laying on top of the comforter. 

You could hear Jed scrambling about in the living room, probably freeing himself from the rest of his clothing. It was a little endearing and definitely a turn on to hear him hurry, feeling your heart swell that he was  _ that  _ attracted to you in the first place. 

He suddenly appeared in the doorway with nothing but his boxers on, eyeing you up and down like he was stalking his prey and was ready to pounce. 

“Whatcha waiting for?” You asked, spreading your legs so that he could see just how wet you were. His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated so much that his eyes looked black, and suddenly he was on you like white on rice, touching you everywhere he could get his hands on. 

Your bikini top was a lost cause after he practically tore it off of you, sucking and licking at your breasts while he shoved a hand down your wet panties to rub his fingers against your clit. A finger or two might’ve slipped down and coated themselves in your juices in the process which caused you to whine and arch your back, pushing yourself against him even more. 

It was too much all at once, your body not prepared at all for the force of your orgasm as you came with a sob. 

Jed slowly pulled his fingers out of your panties, sitting back on his haunches as he raised his hand towards his mouth, lapping up the fluid that coated them while he locked eyes with you. You let out a gasp and felt your cheeks heat up at how  _ intimate  _ it felt keeping your eyes on him as he performed such a vulgar act, feeling like if you dared to look away that there would be hell to pay. 

You were already completely out of your comfort zone by going out tonight and now you’re at a strangers apartment about to get laid - might as well keep up the streak of doing the opposite of what you’d normally do. 

You broke eye contact to test the waters but a snarl snapped them right back, and you felt both fear  _ and _ arousal run down your spine when you saw pure anger in his eyes. 

He didn’t say anything as he roughly grabbed your arms and flipped you over on his lap, his arousal pressing uncomfortably into your stomach as he held your wrists together in one hand whereas the other was caressing your backside. 

Was he about to spank you? For real? 

...The thought  _ did _ seem rather enticing, and Jed seemed like the type of guy to ask you before he did anything, hence why his hand was just simply laying there on your ass. 

“Please,” you whimpered, pushing your backside up a little to tempt him. “I’ve been a bad girl.” 

You felt his cock twitch and suddenly a loud  _ SMACK _ reverberated around the room, your cries echoing as pain shot right through you. As much as you were expecting it, you weren’t prepared for just how much  _ force _ he was going to put in the act, nor were you prepared for him to  _ keep _ smacking your sensitive backside as the lines between pain and pleasure began to blur. You were full on sobbing at this point but not for him to stop, begging him to keep going as you tried to rub your legs together for any type of friction. 

“You’ve been such a  _ naughty. Girl _ ,” he emphasized the last two words with powerful smacks that almost sent you careening off his lap and onto the floor, but he brought his hand down gently after the last one, caressing the hot skin under your panties before releasing your wrists and helping you out of the thin fabric. 

The cool air of the room was refreshing on your backside, but you didn’t have time to thoroughly enjoy it as Jed helped you off his lap and roll onto your back again amongst the pillows. You watched him as he threw his legs off the bed and pushed himself to stand, worried that he was going to leave you like this when you realized he was just taking his boxers off, kicking them away before digging around inside his nightstand. 

He grabbed what you assumed was a condom and revealed himself fully to you as he deliberately took his time getting back on the bed, a smirk firmly planted on his face as you were quite obviously staring at his erect cock. 

It was pretty average in length but boy was it girthy, and the thought of it filling you up and stretching you out was heavenly. 

“You like what you see?” His voice brought you back to reality and you felt your cheeks heat up for probably the hundredth time that night as you looked back at him. 

“Maybe,” you teased him, but he knew your real answer. He couldn’t stop staring at you either, however, so you shot back the same question, “Do you like what you see?” 

There was that look again, the one you couldn’t pinpoint back at the club. It was a mix of hunger and something else that you just couldn’t figure out but it gave you goosebumps as his eyes roved all over you. 

“You don’t even know half the things I’d do to you right now.” 

You gulped at the implications hidden within his words and felt the urge to almost flee, but it excited you at the same time having never really done something like this before. It was provocative to you, and to be able to explore these new feelings with someone as attractive as Jed was enough to make you realize how boring your past lovers had been. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Jed didn’t bother with an answer, choosing to use his actions instead of words as he slipped back in between your legs and tore the condom package open with his teeth. 

“Touch yourself,” he murmured as he slipped the condom on, using the small amount of lube that came on the rubber to pump himself a few times. You moaned at the sight, letting your hands roam down your body towards your sex and rolling your eyes back into your head as your fingers grazed over your swollen clit. It was still throbbing from your earlier release and you shivered at how sensitive it was. 

He leaned back on his haunches and slowly stroked himself as you worked on yourself, watching how you delicately rubbed circles around your clit, occasionally running a finger down to prod at your slick entrance. You could see his pupils dilate with each small thrust that you did and made it a point to add a second finger, pushing all the way into the knuckle and letting out a small gasp at how tight you were. 

You watched each other for a while, neither going at a pace meant for completion but instead to work yourselves up to it, letting yourself feel good and in the moment before you let your carnal urges get the best of you. 

It felt a little too intimate for just a one night stand if you were to be honest with yourself, but in that moment, there wasn’t much for you to care about as you slipped in a third finger and groaned. 

“That’s good,” you heard him say hoarsely, and you listened. 

Pulling out you realized he was gripping the base of his cock tight as if holding off on coming, his jaw tense and his eyes closed while he tried to right his breathing again. Warmth exploded across your chest as you realized he was so close to finishing all because of you, and you needed him to get inside you quickly before you did something embarrassing. 

Spreading your legs impossibly wider, you gave him your best bedroom eyes and reached out to him, surprised he was letting you guide him closer to you. You cupped the back of his neck with both your hands, as he placed one of his hands on the bed next to your side, his other guiding himself into your tight wet heat. 

Your jaw dropped and your eyes clenched shut at the engorged head pushing its way inside of you, loving the way it stretched you out and had you nearly coming from just the thickness - you were almost worried it wouldn’t fit as you just kept getting fuller and fuller with each passing second. His slow and deliberate hips finally flushed themselves up behind your thighs as he pushed in the last couple of inches, letting you feel the drag of his thick cock against your pulsing inner walls. It was a little hard to breathe taking him in all the way like that, but you wouldn’t have it any other way as he paused to let you accommodate to his size. 

You tried to even your breathing by breathing in through your nose and slowly letting it out through your mouth, eventually opening your eyes to stare deep into his own golden brown. 

The slightest nod from you was enough for him to pull out all the way before snapping his hips back, thrusting his cock deep inside you with no mercy. The wheeze that escaped your lips at the sudden rough treatment was mostly shock but you quickly regained yourself and let yourself enjoy how he snapped his hips at a relentless pace. His hands had moved and suddenly they were gripping your calves and pushing your legs down against either side of your chest, bending you in half with your knees over his elbows as he found a better angle to torture you with. 

The new position had you wanting to scream as you felt his cock pound into that one spot that always made you see stars, your body subconsciously clenching down on him as he kept up his never-ending brutal pace. His face was hovered above yours and his mouth was open, grunts and moans spilling from his lips with each thrust. Your body seemed to move on it’s own as your hands, still on the back of his neck, brought his face even closer to yours for you to capture his lips with your own, allowing you to swallow his own sounds of pleasure as you felt the all too familiar coil in your core that was synonymous with your impending release. 

“ _ J-Jed _ ,” you sighed against his lips, knowing you weren’t going to last much longer if he kept thrusting like a mad man. You hoped you were able to convey that in just his name because you didn’t have the energy or the breath to say it, and it was a miracle that he even understood because he  _ did _ slow his pace down. Although he made it a point to drag his cock against that sensitive area of yours, eliciting a high pitch whine from the back of your throat. 

“I’m close,” he whispered, and all you could do was nod in agreement. 

Suddenly you felt his hands dig under your back, lifting you up as he moved to sit back on his haunches again but with you on his lap and your legs still thrown over his elbows. The new position coupled with gravity meant you felt him enter impossibly deeper inside of you, and it was too much for you to handle when he was practically thrusting against your cervix. Your hands scrambled for anything to keep you grounded, finding solace in digging your nails into his back when the tension inside of you finally broke and your jaw dropped in a silent scream as your body convulsed in his arms. Jed was thrusting more shallowly this time, his hard pants and grunts muffled as he buried his face in your neck as he fucked you through your orgasm. The overstimulation was keeping you going however, especially when you felt his hips finally stutter against yours and his teeth bite into your neck hard enough to draw blood. 

And then, it was like time had stopped. 

You couldn’t move, couldn’t scream, not when a sharp pain blossomed from your side and you had been fucked so hard that your voice was  _ actually _ gone from your raw vocal chords. 

Jed maneuvered his head away from you, pulling back enough for you to see your blood smeared across his mouth and chin, the smirk that you endeared suddenly not so endearing as the look in his eyes had changed to something more sinister. 

The knife in your side was ripped out violently and you fell backwards onto the bed, your body on high alert and you felt adrenaline rush through your veins, clearing your foggy brain as you realized what had just happened. 

“Wha-“ you croaked out before a hand covered your face to muffle your sounds as the knife was plunged back into your torso. 

“You looked so fucking good earlier at the club that I couldn’t resist trying to get a taste. Who’d’ve thunk that your friends wouldn’t give a shit what happened to you, huh?” The knife twisted inside but it was nothing against the pain of how his words hit you like a freight train. Your friends had left you behind and even if they did care in the slightest where you were, they had no idea you left or whom you even left with, meaning you were absolutely fucked. 

You felt your eyes sting with betrayal, but Jed seemed to love that as his expression grew more frenzied. You didn’t even know when he had the chance to grab a knife but something told you he might’ve already had it ready to go, hiding close by so that when it came time to strike it was completely unexpected. 

Jed removed the knife haphazardly, not caring at all about the blood gushing from your body staining his sheets. You could feel your body losing its energy from the blood loss, finding harder and harder to fight against him when he straddled your waist to hold you down as he leaned over to the nightstand to grab at something you couldn’t see. 

Tears ran down the sides of your face and clumped into your hair when you realized this was the end. You were trapped under him with nowhere to go and no one to come save you, and maybe you were trapped all along as you thought back to earlier in the night when he came over to introduce himself. He had taken the seat to your left which prevented you from having a quick escape if things went south, something you’re now beating yourself up for not taking seriously. Never mind how on the dance floor how he caged you in his arms and how he had a grip on you if you had tried to leave. Taking his car? Trap. Entering his apartment first? Trap. Entering his bedroom first? Trap. 

Fucking him? Trap. 

You should’ve known. 

Your consciousness was slipping when he reappeared over you with what looked like rope in his hands, your resolve already broken enough that fighting against him as he tied you up would’ve been fruitless. What was the point when you knew you weren’t going to get away? 

The blood loss was becoming less and less of an issue as you knew the end was coming, your vision going in and out as the pain from your wounds were growing weaker. He was still talking to you but even your hearing was doing poorly as all you heard were muffled sounds. 

You were about to slip away when you felt a tug at your body, one that was definitely  _ not _ Jed moving you around as it was more pronounced and internal. 

Was this Death coming to take you? The idea of a skeleton dressed in a black robe to take you away from your violent end actually seemed comforting to you and you allowed them to pull you away. A fog rolled over your consciousness and you smiled at the sharp, spider like limb that gently whisked you away. 


End file.
